The Sparrow and the Broken Heart
by RagDoll100190
Summary: Jack lost some of his crew in a hurricane but now he finds a girl who is willing to join jack slowly starts to develope feelings for the girl and wants to be with her always untill tragedy strikes


The Sparrow and the Broken Heart 

" I see great things over that horizon." Jack Sparrow whispered to Mr. Gibbs staring at a wench's chest on the shores of Tortuga's port. They had been sailing for months trying to escape Norington and his ships by sailing through a hurricane. They made it through and bought them some time to stock up on supplies and crewmembers for the next trip. Jack knew Norington would never set foot on the shores of a pirate port.

So he had time to go to the local bar and buy him and Gibbs a pint before they left. Well of coarse knowing Jack Sparrow he cant just have one pint of rum and leave. So a few hours and a lot of bottles of rum later Jack staggered outside and noticed a beautiful brown haired maiden leaning against a ship. " I think we need some crew members to…. Increase the view on the ship." He said wobbling a bit to catch his balance.

" Do ye mean a woman? Jack ye know woman are terrible bad luck to have aboard a ship especially a ship as fine as the Black Pearl." " Yes I understand they are bad luck to have on a ship but the Black Pearl is already cursed so it wouldn't matter anyway. Savvy?" He wobbled over to the longhaired maiden she had a white long sleeved shirt that was tied in the middle to reveal a lot of cleavage.

She had tattered jeans with black and white socks sticking out of the top of her black high heel boots she had a bandana similar to his and beads of value weaved into her hair. He leaned against the ship next to her. " Why I was just walking by and happened to notice a beautiful lady such as yourself standing here by yourself and figured I would give u a business proposition. Savvy?'

"And you might be…?" " Pardon love I am the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. And you are…?" "Jacqulinn. I am sorry Mr. Sparrow but I must go good day to you" As she began to leave she felt a hand grab her and pull her against the ship Jack put a hand on either side of her so she couldn't leave. "I do believe you hadn't listened to my proposition." "Well I am flattered by the offer but I am not a harlot I believe in true love not one night flings. Savvy?" "Like I said before love a business proposition but if you want more than that I suppose I could…" "What is this proposition you speak of? About?"

"Well you see love we sailed through a hurricane and I lost some of my crew and I came here looking for some people willing to join my crew to help me man my ship Savvy? So what do u say?'' "What is the name of your ship Mr. Sparrow?" " The Black Pearl." "The Black Pearl I have heard stories of that ship killing every one in its path leaving no survivors but yet I still wonder where those stories come from."

"Well yes those stories were true at one point but now the Pearl has its real Captain back. So what do you say do we have an accord?" "Ay! Mr. Sparrow I will work for you." "WONDERFUL! We leave in the morning how about I buy you a bottle of rum and I will buy my self a bottle as well oh and love call me Jack."

They sat down in the bar to celebrate their newly acquired crewmember Jaqulinn. Jack and Gibbs said cheers and they all chugged the spicy liquid. Jack stood up and wobbled a bit. "I say we stay the night in a inn so we get a bit of rest in a comfortable bed before boarding the ship in the morning."

Said the drunken Jack Sparrow. "Ay!" Said Jaqulinn and Gibbs. "Say to save on money what do u say you and I stay in the same room and the same bed." " I'm flattered sir but I don't flow that way." Said a confused Mr. Gibbs.

"Not you!" Jack hit him on the shoulder. "M… uh Jack thanks but no thanks I need to get to know u better before we get to "know" each other." She said as she slid away from him. " I think I will get my own room thanks." She went over to the inn check in Jack immediately followed. Mr. Gibbs sighed and went along.

Later that night Jaqulinn snuck out of her room and went to get a better view of the ship she heard such horrible stories about. As she gazed up at the massive ship with its black sails gleaming in the moonlight she heard a noise behind her. She whipped around and stared into the blackness. When suddenly a face appeared right in front of her she jumped. "Jack! You scared me."

" Well love I am a pirate it's my job. So wouldn't that be a good thing." She chuckled lightly " Well I guess so." She saw the moonlight shine off of him and make him glow. " f…f…for a pirate you are a handsome man Jack. I'm sorry I better go."

She quickly ran away before he could stop her. " Getting in to deep here Jack.'' He mumbled to himself. He stared up at his ship with pride. " Well at least she's apart of the crew now.'' He walked back to his room.

The next day she awoke to find Jack in the bar restocking the rum supply for the ship and having some for him self. She walked over to him. " Good morning." She said happily to him. He looked a lot better today now that he wasn't drunk and his eyes weren't bloodshot she gave him a smile and sat down.

"What a night don't you think." She said with a smile. " Yes well we best be on our way. I'll show you around the ship hopefully I'll have enough room in the crews cabin for you to sleep. If not I guess u will just have to sleep with me." He gives her a devilish grin. She lightly chuckles and has him lead her to the ship.

" Oh wow it's beautiful Jack what a marvelous ship you have." " Well thank you I treat her well she is my true love." Jack said happily. "Oh…" Jaqulinn said with disappointment. Later that afternoon they set sail out into the open ocean. Heading toward the sunrise.

" Every things in proper order Captain." Said Mr. Gibbs to Jack. " Well then let the crew have a break they need to save their strength I hear we are headed into a storm." "Ay, Break Time!" Yelled Gibbs to the crew. Jaqulinn walked over to the edge of the ship and gazed out at the open sea.

Jack quickly joined her. " So last night when you said I was handsome… why did you say that?" " Well I…I…I don't know I mean look at you Jack you are a handsome pirate and well I just I…I… oh god I am a idiot." " No your not love" He gazed into her beautiful green eyes and her into his deep brown eyes. Just then she felt the warm touch of his lips against hers the taste of his kiss felt like a burning passion of a thousand suns and she loved every moment of it. But she had to pull away from the passionate kiss.

" What's wrong love?'' " Jack I…I want to but I don't think its right I can't be with you I just met you. For all I know I could be just another one of your wenches I don't want to be used just for lust not love I'm sorry Jack but I don't want to be hurt again." She turned and walked away. Leaving him to sit and ponder in his thoughts of what just happened. ''What?'' he thought to himself.

''How can this be I have never had a woman turn me down before what just happened I thought she liked me could it be more than that. can a woman fall in love after just 3 days.'' Jack slowly walked back to his cabin. Later that night she watched him pacing back and forth contemplating the fact that a woman turned him down. "Oh jack I'm sorry but I just can't trust you.'' She whispered quietly to herself.

She slowly began to walk back to her post. Suddenly tripping and falling over a rope not tied tightly enough to the pole. She jumped "he might have heard that.'' She tried to get up but twisted her ankle and couldn't walk. She heard footsteps and tried to crawl away so he wouldn't see her spying.

But it was to late there stood a pair of his boots right in front of her. A hand from the figure reached out and pulled her up. "Are you ok Miss."? Said Raggeti "Oh God you scared... Hey what are you doing with Jack's boots."? "I…I DIDN'T STEAL THEM!" He dropped her and ran away. She hit the deck with a thud hitting the railing on her way down knocking her unconscious.

She awoke the next morning in a bed in the Captains quarters she looked down and saw Jack wrapping her leg. He looked sober which was extremely rare for Jack Sparrow. "Morning love." He said with a smile. "What happened?''

She said rubbing her head to feel a bandage up there to. " You slipped and fell twisting your ankle and hitting you head on the way down. I found you last night lying on the deck. So I carried you in here and laid you down and wrapped your wounds."

" Oh…um thank you." "No problem take the day off today ok get some rest let your wounds heal." "But the storm…" " I can't let you work when your like this you just stay here and I'll check in on you every now and then." "Ok. This is very nice of you Jack you don't have to do this I can work."

"I know. But I wanted to." He began to smile. She realized it wasn't the normal smile he gave every other girl some how it was different. "I'll be back in a little while love here drink this is should help you fall asleep."

She looked in the mug and in side was a terrible smelling liquid that was a dark green color. "Ew! What is that!" She screamed with disgust. "I know it's horrible but it's better then being in pain the rest of the day savvy?"

She took the mug from his hand and drank. Her eyes started to tear and squint. "Ugh! Glade that's over." "Don't think your out of this yet you have to drink another in a couple of hours."

She fell back into her pillow in defeat. He chuckled and grabbed a bottle of rum from the table and returned to his post on the ship. Gibbs ran up to him. "So Jack as friends between me and you did you get to… well you know with her." "No I was polite actually… I think I'm sick Gibbs quick check my head I might be coming down with something!"

"Ay! Sir I think you are sick the worst kind of sick a pirate can get…" "What!" "You are love sick sir" "What the hell kinda sickness is that." "Means you're in love Captain with lady Jaqulinn I presume." "I fear my future Mr. Gibbs horrible things await me I can feel it."


End file.
